The present invention relates generally to tape recorders, and more particularly to an automatic skipping control circuit for tape reproducing apparatus or tape recording-reproducing apparatus and to such apparatus incorporating the automatic skipping circuit to enable the user to hear only the program he desires.
During the time when a tape recorder is operated in the playback mode the user often encounters portions which are not desired for reproduction. For example, if the recorded material has been obtained from a broadcast program, the portions of the tape where advertisements are recorded, are not desired. One approach would be to erase the undesired materials in order for a sensing circuit to sense the erased portions for driving the tape at a higher speed when the tape is replayed so that the erased part of the tape is automatically skipped. However, an erasing operation of this type would result in loss of a portion of desired material if great care is not exercised.